The letter
by Kawsek
Summary: Oneshot. What exactly was in that letter from King Mickey? RikuSora. Rated T for innuedos and potential death to your childhood.


A/N: Hello again! I get the slightest feeling that I'm slowly evolving into the one-shot humor fic writer with no sense of sanity... heee. ANYWAY. 

This is, again, a one-shot. Kingdom hearts. RikuSora written all over it, and...

STOP READING HERE is you don't want your Mickey Mouse childhood to be ruined forever. You have been warned.

Kairi playing the same role as last time. I say don't flame the girls... make them into fans:)

DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts and all its lovely characters belong to Disney and Square.

* * *

We all know what happened at the end of Kingdom Hearts 2.

After being stranded in the darkness armed with the knowledge that it might just possibly be the two of them for all of eternity (neither of them were unhappy at the thought), Riku and Sora find a message in a bottle from Kairi and return to the Destiny islands, where Kairi and the rest of them were waiting.

After quite some time of peacefulness and enjoying the daily routines that they ever so missed, Kairi steps into the picture with a bottle in her hand. Inside the bottle was a letter from King Mickey.

Sora, spotting the king's seal, quickly unravels the letter to take a peek at what was inside, assuming that the letter was adressed to him. As he read on, though, it became evident to both Riku and Kairi that the letter was not meant for Sora's eyes to witness, as his face managed to turn a deeper shade of crimson with every line that he read.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Kairi asked. "your face is all red!"

"N-n-nothing!"

"Give me that." Riku demanded, snatching the sheet away from a now very frozen Sora. Kairi hopped over to Riku's side to take a look. Apparently, the letter was adressed to Riku. Curiouser and curiouser.

_Hello Riku,_

_I apologize for the means of delivery. It's harder for me to get anything else because there's too much work to be done here at the castle. Sorry for not writing earlier._

_Anyway, I'm writing to discuss about that little conversation we had in the darkness a few months back... I've thought about it a lot, and let me just say that you have my blessing. I hope that the both you and Sora will be very happy together._

_About the wedding plans... just saying that you can use Disney castle any time. There's tons of stuff to do around here, and we will give you the grand suite for your honeymoon. Complete security, of course._

_Say hi to Kairi for me, and write back would ya? Just put it in the same bottle and let it drift. I'll get it._

_Your pal,  
King Mickey_

Silence.

Riku blushed.

Kairi squealed.

Sora hid in a corner.

"So...? Riku! Ask him! Ask him!" Kairi managed to say in between jumps.

"WHAT? NO! I- I DON'T LIKE SORA THAT WAY!"

"Eh...?"

Riku faced Sora, who was now crying waterfalls. Sora sniffed. "Well... I HATE YOU RIKU!" and ran away.

"Ah-" Riku stuttered, but didn't run after him. Instead, he stared off to where Sora had run and gave a loooooong sigh.

"Riku you idiot!" Kairi started, "Do you think that with a reaction like that, he couldn't possibly have said yes? Geez..." she huffed. "Men."

"B-but... but..."

"Just go after him and propose, NOW!"

"Ah.. but... okay." Riku nodded, running in SOra's direction.

Kairi grinned. Not a funny grin. Not even the kind of grin that usually comes with a snicker.

This, my friends, was the grin of a fangirl.

For you see, while they were waiting on the island for Sora and Riku to come back, Kairi and the King had a little chat.

"Hey Kairi," Mickey started. "could you promise me something?"

Kairi looked down, startled. "Sure, your majesty."

"If Sora and Riku ever get married, help me to persuade them to hold everything at the Disney Castle. All expenses on me."

"Huh? But why?"

"Simply because Disney Castle has the best security in the entire universe!"

"I really think that those two could take care of themselves."

"No, you misunderstand me, Kairi..." chuckled Mickey, "When I say the best security in the world, I mean that there's no room in that castle that does not have hidden cameras... facing the bed."

Kairi smiled.

Life is good.

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me because I'm a sick case. :D

Review!


End file.
